Ling Chen
}} Ling Chen is a beggar girl Ling Tian found in King Fu's Courtyard. Everyone from the Ling Family Courtyard was aware that this fragile looking lady was the true controller of all information in the Ling Family Courtyard! Each and every message they sent had to be seen by Ling Chen! Each and every order that was given by Ling Tian was written by Ling Chen! All along, everyone knew that while Ling Jian seemed to be the number two figure on the surface, Ling Chen was the true individual who was only second to Ling Tian! After Ling Tian, the one in charge of the Ling Family was Ling Chen! However, such a talented lady had willingly lived under Ling Tian's splendor! If not for the fact that Ling Tian wasn't in Sky Bearing, Ling Chen would have definitely continued to conceal herself! She was not willing to, and she never would snatch any of Ling Tian's splendor! She was already used to silently staying behind Ling Tian, supporting him with all she had and enjoying each and every moment spent with him. However, when Ling Tian was not around and the Ling Family had met with a grave crisis, Ling Chen stepped out without any hesitation! It was the first time Ling Chen revealed her splendor to the world! She was like a precious sword that had been buried for decades, stunning the world the moment it was unsheathed! Appearance Before She was dressed in a set of long robes which looked as though they belonged to an adult. The robe was full of colorful patches, showing the signs of being mended many times. There were some parts of the robes which were split apart, revealing her skin which had turned purple from the cold. At the same time, her face was yellow and she was skinny to the point a light gust of wind can topple her. Her hair also turned yellow displaying the signs of malnutrition for a long period of time, while her face was full of dirt and her original appearance could not longer be seen. After A beautiful lady with thin lips, a sharp nose and two large eyes. From the depths of the eyes, a human figure could be seen with no stain or dirt within it. Ever since Ling Tian brought her back and fed her well, her cheeks grew rosy and her body much fitter. She was like a lotus in the clear waters, a beauty who was carved by nature! This was the result of Ling Tian's special grooming. He perfectly combined the independence of a 21st-century lady with the gentleness of a lady in this generation. Apart from when she was in front of Ling Tian, the arrogance, indifference, elegance, and confidence given out by her melded together perfectly into a complete picture. Her exquisite features and gentle curves gave off an independence that rejected one from a thousand miles away. The Divine Ice Formula that she cultivated gave her a chilly and almost threatening atmosphere. However, the most eye-catching part about Ling Chen was her fairy-like demeanor and sacred, inviolable elegance! Plotline Ling Tian saw her struggling to find food and in that moment she reminded him on his past life where he lived that kind of life too. Her parents died day ago and they gave her all their clother in order for her not to freeze to death.Seeing Ling Tian looked like compassionate young master so Xiao Ya gladly accepted his offer to be his servant. Ling Tian ordered his servants to bury her parents. Ling Tian gave her new name Ling Chen. These few years, anyone who had lived in the city would know that Ling Tian's maidservant was a peerless beauty! Just how many wealthy noble's sons yearned day and night for her, some even willing to give her the position of the first wife, reserving it for her! Many of them had come knocking on the door asking for her hand in marriage, but from today onwards, no one would even dare to breathe a word about this matter! In her heart, Ling Chen wasn't only emotionally touched but totally embarrassed, her entire body trembling. She herself was aware that as long as she brought a cup of wine over to Ling Xiao, all of her desires and hopes would immediately be satisfied! This was the only desire she had in her life! A life of happiness beside her young noble! Ever since Li Xue entered the Ling Outer Courtyard, under her careful guidance, Ling Chen's Divine Ice Formula had improved with the speed of a rocket. Her current strength was miles ahead of where she was previously. Following the increase in cultivation realms, her originally cold attitude much like that of frost had slowly transformed into a purity similar to that of snow jade. This was like the saying 'A character akin to ice, but even more reserved than sub-zero temperatures'. She had unconsciously started to display an aura of sacredness and holiness. Ever since Ling Tian left, Ling Chen had racked her brains for the Ling Family Courtyard and target in her heart. Every step she took and every word she spoke was calculated carefully and she would think through things repeatedly to prevent herself from missing anything. Under such circumstances, Ling Chen's improvement was undeniably huge. In just a short three months, Ling Chen had grown from being a lass by Ling Tian's side to an eligible leader. However, such a life was something that Ling Chen did not like. In fact, she was rather tired of such a life. The thing which she wanted to do most was to stand behind her beloved man silently and share with him his joy and sorrows. Regardless if it was the authority of the heavens or the allure of riches, it was incomparable to standing behind her young noble and being a lass who didn't need to bother about anything. That was the most fortunate and blessed lifestyle. Trivia * After practicing arduous Divine Ice Formula, she started to loathe every single guy from the depths of her heart except Ling Tian * While Ling Chen cultivated the Divine Ice Formula and her appearance was cold like snow, she didn't like to fight in her heart. * With the Millennium Warm Jade protecting her, she wouldn't need to worry about entering into cultivation deviation and could focus fully on absorbing the medicinal effects of the pill. * In terms of the scholarly arts, Ling Chen was in no way inferior to the various talents of the world! In terms of martial arts, she was slightly above the Pavilion Head of the First Pavilion, Ling Jian! * By killing 10 of the 96 NanGong Family hostages every day with the help of Li Xue she resolved her phobia for killing. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Harem Category:Alive Category:Allies Category:Sky Bearing Empire Category:Heavenly Star Continent